This Very Day
by iDoodleAzu
Summary: Ene suddenly remembers today's her Master's birthday. But good thing Momo and the gang are already preparing to it. One-shot and rushed. Long story. A bit of ShinAya and a moment of sibling's reunion(ShinMomo). R&R.


**Title: **This Very Day

**Fandom: **Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors.

**Pairing: **A bit of ShinAya. ShinMomo—in a sibling way.

**Notes: **Nya. I'm so late that this is very rushed. But being late is better than having no gift to the main protagonist, eh? Dedicated to Shintaro's birthday! May have wrong grammars, spelling etc.

* * *

"Ne, ne Master!" Ene squeaked through the computer of an 18-year old boy, Shintaro Kisaragi. "Ugh. What is it now, Ene?" He grunted, surfing on the internet with his high-tech computer. Wonder what he's searching...

Ah, again. It's soda porn.

"Aha! Again for a so...da..." the virus' sentence was trailed off, staring instead of the computer screen. Ene then take a brief look on the date today.

4/30/2014. Or simply put, the NEET's birthday.

"EHH?" a sudden realization took her. "Ene?" Shintaro asked the shocked Ene, immediately closing the browser and opened some programs to finished his song.

"Uhm-!" Ene turned her head quickly to the boy, shaking her head and waving her hands around, her hair following the direction of her shakng head, "It's nothing Master! I just kinda thought of something!" She exclaimed, obviously lying to the raven.

"Oh, really?" Sarcasm in his voice, he asked. Staring the blue virus with his dull ebony eyes to the sky blue orbs, while grabbing a full soda can and gulping it.

"Mhmm! Oh! I almost forgot that I have to talk with Little Sister!" She chirped, leaving Shintaro alone in his big room to Momo without further notice.

"Geez, Ene..." the NEET scratched at the back of his head. Confused, he put down of the now empty soda can on the floor and then rested his back against the chair. Closing his eyes to rest a bit, he sighed.

He woke up from, darkness around him. But was immediately realized that it was only his put both of his arms at his side, for him to see. He bolt his head upright quickly. He was in a classroom from the past two years. He also wore the black uniform from the said years, too. 'W-wait, why am I-'

"Shintaro-kun?" A girl at his left side was there. His thought was cut off from the call. "A...Ayano...?" The raven asked to make sure it was Her. Unfortunately, he couldn't believe this.

_'N-No way. I thought I've already moved on?!'_ His thought raced, but was cut off by the short teen. "Are you okay, Shintaro?" Shintaro jerked, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah. What do you want from me huh?"

"Eihh. Meanie Shintaro-kun!"

"Yeah yeah." He ignored the _meanie_ thing, shoving his hand. "I wanted to tell you... though I may not have something for you." Ayano took a deep breath, and...

"Master! Master! Wake up Master! I'm gonna take a picture of you when you'll not wake up any moment!" Her voice changed and jumped at Shintaro(causing him to fall off on his chair), her crimson muffler starts flying, grabbing a camera and ready to take a picture of him.

"GAH!" Shintaro yelled and jerked up, causing himself to fall off from his chair. "Damnit Ene!" He scratched his head, realizing she was already back. He stood up and sat on his chair again. Annoyed expression in his face again.

"Geez, Master. I was just kidding!" Ene laughed childishly. "I didn't know you're sleeping at such early day! And it's only 1:00 P.M!" She smiled teasingly at him.

"So what?" The NEET groaned. "I was only resting my eyes." He said monotonuously. "Ah, are you lying again Master?" She asked, refraining herself from laughing.

"No. It's the truth."

"You're not Kano, Master~"

"Ugh. I know. So shut up." He answered annoyingly, rubbing his temple. "You're the one who lied to me a while ago. The one who you're going to talk to Momo."

"Ah, about that Master, I remembered we're going to the amusement park with Little Sister~!" She chirped cheerfully, twirling and dancing in Shintaro's computer.

"Ugh. What the hell..." he gave up, "Fine, since it's only Momo." He stand up and go get his red jersey. He then turned off the computer and grabbed his phone where Ene was in now. The raven then switched off the lights and closed the door for them to meet the orange-haired idol at the amusement park.

-A moment before—

Ene perked up at the the T.V screen immediately of the hideout(or should we say, the Mekakushi Dan hideout.) with a loud squeak. Kido, Momo, Kano, Seto and Konoha all turned to the virus. While Hibiya almost let go off the of bowl he was mixing for the cake and Mary unfortunately trip where there is no thing or person to be tripped off.

"Ah, Ene-chan!" Momo greeted her with a smile, whom was helping Mary wrapping the presents. And then followed by Kido, whom was helping with Hibiya bake a cake. Then Seto and Konoha were putting up the banner with a "Happy Birthday Shintaro Kisaragi!" sign.

"Good morning guys! I see you are already making it." Ene sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Hmm? What about it?" Seto asked, looking down to the T.V. screen. "Ah, today's Master's birthday," the blue program turned to face Momo, "Am I right, Little Sister?"

"Mhmm!" the younger sibling nodded with excitement. "I've come here earlier to remind them it's Onii-chan's birthday. And we were already on the process!"

"Obaa-san was just saying she was caught by a crowd again but was fortunately survived from that and came here..." Hibiya commented, putting the bowl aside the table wiping his hands to his apron. "Hey! Why you..." the idol was ready start to argue with him again but instead ignored it and sighed. Though it was true she was caught again because of her eye power.

"Haha, don't worry Obaa-san. Just practice again until you master it~"

Momo annoyingly stared at the little brunette, her smile a bit oddly similar to her older brother. "Please stop saying that eh, Shota?"

"You're still a-"

"Kisaragi, Amamiya." Kido pat them in their shoulders, signaling them to stop arguing. Both of the mentioned kids turned away from each other and that made them shiver about the pat with the a glare of the leader's face. The greenette then returned to bake a delicious cake with the help of Hibiya.

"So, Little Sister," Ene called. "What can I help?" she asked, playing with her own fingers. "Mmm..." the idol thought for a moment.

"What about pranking him in some sort?" Kano smiled like an innocent child, puffed cheeks that that's the sign he was about to laugh imagining about a glorious prank to Shintaro (He's not doing anything, seriously). " But Kano-san, it's Shintaro-san's birthday today. You can't prank him?" Mary corrected him, wraping another box with a colorful cover while Kido punched the cat-eyed boy in his gut.

"Negima." Konoha only thinks of that as he said it. "Konoha-san, Shintaro-san doesn't eat negimas. Nor like it, does he?" Seto said. Unsure of it, he asked Momo. "Um, I haven't see him ever eat negimas. But I do know he loves Soda!"

"Un, un!" Ene agreed with a nod. "I saw him drinking in soda 3 times and 1 time before I left." Wow. Shintaro does love- wait, we already know that right?

"Hmm, what about take him some places, for you to enjoy the moment of being siblings, Obaa-san?" Hibiya suggested. All of them faced the boy, with a nod of agreement.

"Aha! Also, when they go to that place, we'll have even more of time to prepare for Shintaro-san's birthday!" the medusa clasped her hands with a smile, her white hair wiggling happily. "But what place exactly?" Momo asked.

"Amusement park~!" Ene chirped in. "That's great then! But we should'nt make him feel nauseous like the first time he rode on a roller coaster... or even ride that, since it's Onii-chan's birthday." the younger sibling laughed awkwardly, since it was kinda funny. Thus making Kano remember that scene and burst into laughter throughout the hideout that he only received a violent punch from the green-haired girl while everyone just sweatdrop.

"Does that mean, he'll only play some arcade games, like that?" Ene tried to summarize what the idol just said.

"Yep!"

"So... I should go back to Master's room and tell him to go meet with Little Sister in the amusement park."

"And then you, Ene will go back to the hideout here and wait until the preparations are now ready. When the said preparations are ready, you go back to the Kisaragis and tell them to come to the hideout for the birthday suprise." Kido added, and demanded, with a serious smile on her face to the virus. "We're counting on you."

"Okay, Danchou!" a salute was received from the blue program, grinning brightly.

"Now, Kisaragi. Make sure you don't catch by the crowd again. You heard Ene right? You had to wait to Kisaragi and her, okay? Just walk calmly with your hoodie on."

"Understood, Danchou!" a salute again from the idol. She then wore her plain pink hoodie and said 'I'll see yoo guys later' before her shadow disappeared from the door.

"Oi, Kano, go help Mary. There still a lot of gifts to be wrap up." The leader shouted to the blonde boy, pointing to the albino medusa. "But, Kido—"

"You didn't do anything but slack off, liar. Go help her." She pulled Kano's shirt with a ferious glare and throw him besides Mary. Kano... well, helped Mary then.

"Well then guys, I'm off!" Ene said her farewell to complete her mission.

-Momentarily—

"God, Ene. This day is too hot. Let's go back..." Shintaro said, sweats on his face and hands. "But Master!" Ene, in his phone, begin to protest against his Master. "A-muse-ment-park! Even Little Sister will be there!" the NEET instead sighed and continued towards the said park.

"Can't you just sacrifice yourself to have a sibling moment even just once? I've never seen you together alone, laughing, smiling and hugging too!" the virus's expression became a sad and worried one. The NEET looked at Ene then to the huge blue sky, sweat dripping off his face, "...When was it..." he mumbled, while walking in a slower pace to remember if they had hugged each other.

"You don't remember, Master? Well then, it will happen today! This _very_ day!" Ene exclaimed, her expression back into the smiles. Shintaro just chuckled a little. _'Momo...' _he thought, he missed being with her from the past two years he had shut out the world. After all, they are siblings.

Momo waited on the entrance of the amusement park. She sighed in reilef and wipe the sweat off her face. 'Good thing I didn't get caught...' of course, it's because of her power leaned at the gate of the park, her hoodie still covering her face and waited again.

Shintaro and Ene came after a few moments, and noticed it was the NEET's younger sibling waiting at the entrance. The raven ran towards her, with his phone facing her. "Momo?" the girl raised her head towards the person. "Onii-chan?" her hoodie fell off her hair but immediately catch it.

"Oh, God. Momo," Shintaro immediately hugged her. Really missing her so much, he apologized to her for shutting her and the world out. Suprised by the sudden hug, the idol hugged him back, smiling it was good to be like this before the 2 years before. It was so long since they are having this sibling moment. "It's okay, Nii-chan!" she encouraged him to stop apologizing, it was never his fault. "Let's just enjoy this, 'kay Onii-chan?" Shintaro stopped hugging his sibling and smiled, looking from Momo then to Ene—who was probably smiling and having a feels moment here.

"Uhm! I need to leave you here now, ne Master, Little Sister?" Ene interuppted them, looking at the NEET, then to the idol, whom the virus winked her. She then disappeared to the raven's phone, wondering where she could be now. May be hacking the computer of Shintaro or looked at the private files of his. _'Heh, the plan worked.'_

"Ah..." the older sibling muttered. Now without Ene, he can relaxed a bit, except for the heat though. "Come on!" the orange girl grabbed her brother inside of the amusment park.

They were ferris wheels, bump cars, roller coaster, and more! "Ne, Onii-chan. What should we do first?" Momo asked.

"What about you?"

"No. I want you to choose, Onii-chan! This is the very special day, though!" she was almost going to say, '_Onii-chan's birthday'_ and that would be not suprising to the plan anymore. "Mmm... what about the roller coaster? Then to bump cars then to the jungle splash then to haunted house and then to the ferris wheel." Shintaro thought.

'But_, Onii-chan. You do remember the first time you rode a roller coaster right?_' Momo was about to say that, but tried to hide her worriedness with a cheerful grin. "Well, roller coaster here we go!" Shintaro only sighed, dragged again by his own sister. But he had a feeling his lips were curving and forming into a smile. A nice smile. A smile that was completely saw by Momo, who was grinning, "Ne, Onii-chan. I haven't seen that kind of smile of yours ever since no?" The NEET immediately blushed a little at the tease, "Geez, Momo..." he averted his gaze away from the idol. The younger of them only laughed and thought how cute her Onii-chan blushed.

"Ne, Onii-chan, let's go get the tickets now!" Momo happily exclaimed, and dragged her brother to the ticket booth. "Ah, hello children," the in-charge of the ticket booth greeted. The siblings greeted back, "Hello sir, we would like have a pair of tickets for roller coaster, ferris wheel, bumper car, jungle splash, and haunted house please."

"Ah, is that so?" he got the tickets and gave it to the siblings. "Well, have fun dating!" he wave goodbye to them as they walked towards the roller coaster. And no. They didn't heard the word dating right? Unfortunately, they did. And their expressions are a bit flushed, annoyed and a bit of embarassed. Oh, if only Ene was there.

-At the hideout-

"I'm back guys!" Ene popped in the T.V screen as she was greeted with a Hello. "So, Ene, are they?" Kido asked, as she was ready to frost the cake. "Mhm! I cannot believe Master hugged Little Sister immediately! Eeeh!" she can't stop the bubbliness of what she saw. "Aah..." she hummed, after all, sibling love and bond.

"Shintaro-san hugged Momo-chan for real?" Kano, Mary and Seto said in unison of suprised and shock. Shintaro is not like that. But, the adult just really missed his sister, huh? And ain't that sweet.

"I just heard of the old man in charge of the ticket booth saying they were dating." Hibiya said, actually using his eye power to check them. They were already about to ride of theroller coaster. 'Incest...' Hibiya smirked while thinking of that. His eyes turned to brown after it.

"Dating?" Konoha interuppted. Konoha knows 0% of love and romance. He was really ignored. He just carried a big table and place it for the food and gifts. "D-dating-!" Kano laughed loudly again and was visited by the punch from the leader. Again.

"Hibiya-kun. Why did you..." Ene started but was cut off by Kido.

"Safety, Ene."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yep." Hibiya answered, going to get a big plain red table cloth.

"Well, atleast it was a perfect timing that the shota heard it." the virus giggled. "Isn't that called incest?" Mary asked. Hibiya shouted from the room, "Yes it is!" now coming out of the room grinning. "Momo-chan and Shintaro-san are going on a date~" Kano laughed, being pinched on the cheek. Mary giggled with Ene a lot. Seto annd Kido lightly chuckled, while Konoha doesn't understand what the heck is going on in here.

-Amusement Park-

"Ne ne, Onii-chan," Shintaro looked at his sister. "Hm?"

"You are quite getting used to the roller coaster eh? Not like the first one." Momo pointed out and giggled a little.

"Uh... I don't know?" the NEET said unsurely. He doesn't know why. He's maybe not that smart. "

After some arcade games and bumper cars and screams from the haunted house, the last one is that they got to the ferris wheel. It was silent when they got to the ferris wheel.

"Uhm..." Shintaro was the first one to break the awkward silence. Except for the humming of Momo's voice that she sang on her single. "Onii-chan?" the younger asked.

"Th-...thank you for being my sister. For letting me go have a sibling bond with you this day. I thank God foe having a cheerful little sister like you." he ruffled the idol's orange hair. "I'm so sorry if I had ever shut you out... Without you, I'm just a trash, without Ene. If I didn't met the Dan. Completely trash." the raven then looked out of the window. The sun's heat was slowly dropping in the degree of 26 C. "Onii-chan..." the girl muttered, her orange locks covering her brown eyes.

"Thank you for all, for bringing me back to see the real world..." Her brother's words were deeply touched to the heart of MomoKisaragi. Shintaro then hugged her. Receiving the words "Y-you shouldn't be talking that, Onii-chan. B-but, you're welcome! I love Onii-chan! So that's why!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her tears. 'Happy Birthday Onii-chan," she smiled while thinking that.

After the getting off the ferris wheel, Momo picked her phone up and appearing there was a blue thing. But apparently, it's Ene! "Little Sister! The suprise is ready! Did you have the dress?" Ene whispered to her, not wanting Shintaro to overhear it.

"Mhmm!" she nodded. "Oi Momo. I'll leave you behind." Shintaro shouted to her, walking away. "Onii-chan!?" the idol ran fast towards him. "Can we go to the hideout, Onii-chan?"

"Hmm..." the boy picked up his phone. Revealin its time is already 4:15 P.M. "It's already pass 4 though." he answered.

"Ah! We better hurry!" Momo grabbed Shintaro's hand and ran as fast as she could. The idol checked her phone and Ene was not there anymore. "Wh-What the?!" the older of them yelped. "Slow down Momo!" "A-ah, sorry onii-chan." she let go of his hand.

As his hand was let go, the NEET smirked, "Wanna race?"

"To the hideout? Sure." Momo smirk back to him.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"GO!" they said in unison as they ran towards the Mekakushi Dan's hideout.

-At the hideout-

"Oh, crap. They're racing each other!" Hibiya warned the Dan, usin his eye power. Making them panic and hurry things up. But at least the food is ready. Cake. Check. Table cloth. Check, plus the design of skirting Mary made is absolutely perfect. Flowers. Check. Gifts wrapped and placed properly. Check. Party poppers. Check, Kano and Konoha in-charge. Seto and Mary, blowers. Hibiya, birthday hat.

"Okay, is everything and everyone ready? Kido asked.

"Yes, Leader." Everyone answered in unison. Seto switched of the lights, using only a flashlight, good thin it was on his green jumpsuit, and everyone scattered to their places.

"Haha! I knew I will win!" Momo slammed he door open and raced to her room. While Shintaro...

"O-oi. Momo!" he panted. Wow, Momo sure is athletic. And a fast runner too. Too bad Shintaro is a hikkikomori, plus a NEET. "Wait. Why is dark? Guys?"

"1..."

"2..."

"3..." _Everyone?_, he thought.

"Happy Birthday Shintaro!" the lights went on, party poppers pop, the blows, the clapping of the hands, banner raised up high.

"Wh-what..." asked the confused Shintaro.

"Today's your birthday, Shintaro-san!" Kido said, pointing to the big chair. Looks like the king's chair huh? Seto guided the NEET to sit down.

"April 30! The day of Kisaragi Shintaro!" Hibiya put a designated red party hat on top of Shintaro's head. Phrases in small prints saying, _"The Red Jersey NEET"_, _"Red Hero"_, _"My Onii-chan"_, and _"Great Master"_.

"A-ah?" Shintaro didn't realize that today was his birthday."Didn't know it was your birthday today hmm?" Kano asked, grinning. "No- I uh.."

"Momo-chan told us it was your birthday today hours ago." Mary explained to the birthday boy. Konoha nodded, hugging him enough to make the NEET crushed. "Momo?" now he thought about her, where is she?

"Where-"

"I'm here!" Momo suddenly appeared from her room. Her dress a bit similar to her normal one but only it's red. She's also wearing a red muffler,grabbing microphone."Kyaa! Little Sister is so pretty there!" reminds me of Ayano though, she thought, can't help but to fangirl a little, followed by Mary. "Nice dress, Obaa-san." Hibiya smiled, giving a thumbs up, Konoha only following the brunette. While Kido, Seto and Kano could only stare, reminding them of their Onee-chan but immediately smiling.

Shintaro? In the verge of tears already but surpassed it, smiling and completely reminding her of his classmate, Ayano. "Well, Onii-chan. How do I look?" idol asked.

"Completely great and nice." he rated. "How about I give this?" Momo removed the scarf off her neck and wrapped it instead to Shintaro. A memory flashed a second. But that didn't matter to Shintaro now.

"Thanks, sis." he ruffled her orange hair. "Now let's go party~!" Kano shouted, releasing another party popper to pop.

"YEAH!" everyone had lots of fun. They played some unexpected pranks, truth or dare-which Mary had he guts to say some BL stuffs of dares to the Mekakushi Dan boys, except for Hibiya of course. They get to eat food! Like a feast is going on here. Especially Konoha trying to snatch all ogf the food and swallow it in one chew, which was fortunately stopped by Hibiya and Shintaro. Singing also! Momo had sung her single debut and then followed by Mary and then to the birthday boy.

After for some kind of party for 3 hours, clock ticking to 8:30, all of them were already fallen asleep, except for Seto and Kido, who were quite sleepy too. The two arranged and cleaned the room(food and stuffs), for approximately 1 hour.

"Ha..." the greenette sighed and rested a bit. She sat down on a vacant portion of one sof a besides the sleeping Kano. "Tiring isn't it?" the raven asked, Kido looked at Seto and rolled her ebony eyes, stroking Kano's golden blonde locks gently. The ignored boy only chuckled. He came to Mary. He was ready to carried the albino medusa to her room.

"I'll take care of this,Kido." Seto smiled at her. "You should go to sleep now." Kido only yawned and nodded, then headed to her room. Then Seto carried Mary to her room and tuck her in her pink blanket. "Good night Mary."

Konoha suprisingly woke up just beside the sleeping Hibiya. He watched Seto carry Momo to her room. And the frog man noticed him. "Oh, Konoha."

"Good evening." as stoic as ever, the android said. "Can you carry our friends to their rooms?" Seto asked.

Konoha nodded as he stood up and carried Hibiya to his room. He tucked the brunette in his bed sheet and bid a 'Good night and sweet dreams'. Then the albino android carried the birthday boy a.k.a Shintaro Kisaragi to his room, tucked him in his own blanket, and said. "Happy birthday, Shintaro. Good night and sweet dreams." he then switched off the lights and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Shintaro again woke up in a classroom. Sunset happening outside the window. A muffler was wrapped up around his neck. Turning back, it was Ayano, closed eyes and was smiling.

"I see Ene interrupted us." she giggled, openin her eyes. Showing a crimson color of it. "But anywho, I was suprised that your little sister brought a red scarf like mine and wrapped it around you, eh?" She guessed, a shock on he NEET's face. The brunette giggled again.

"You... You know all what happened? You saw it?" Shintaro asked, truly not believing Ayano.

"Yep! Momo knows me because her teacher is my father... And that was when she met me and I met her too."

Now that was an explanation, the raven rolled his eyes. "S-so..." he started. "Hm? Oh, right." the girl walked infront of Shintaro's desk, holding her own red muffler.

"Happy birthday, ne Shintaro-kun." Ayano gave a quick peck on Shintaro's cheek. The boy only blinked. But smiled in return, "He, thanks."

"Be a good hero to them too. I'll be going now, Shintaro."

* * *

Shintaro woke up somewhere between 10:00 PM. He was in his bedroom and in his bedsheet. He wondered who carried him all the way here, since he fell asleep due of his tiredness. He looked at his left side, revealing a table. On topof it was the birthday hat that Hibiya gave him, and the scarf where Momo, his sister gave him.

Realizing that scarf, he remember the dream he just had. He then shifted his body to a comfortable position, he breathed, and closed his eyes, smiling before having a peaceful slumber.

Happy Birthday, Shintaro.


End file.
